Falling in Love
by dearbella
Summary: Based on a roleplay on twitter. Co-oping with I'm-the-fang-to-your-bang Claire is dating Myrnin, and suddenly realizes she's in love with someone else. A very psychotic someone else. NOW RATED M FOR SEX.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, people, my second MV fanfic. Please be gentle with reviews. Also, it's based off a roleplay I have going on twitter between me (Claire) and Jason (I'm-the-fang-to-your-bang) who is helping me write it. RXR! PLEASE!**

"Someone better not be giving you things," he said, making me roll my eyes. Who could like me? I got out of twitter and instantly called Michael to see what was going on.

"Michael? Hey, it's Claire, who's the package from?" I asked, moving some of my hair out of my eyes. I sat down on the couch in the lab and watched Myrnin make his way around the tables, into the back room, the microwave being opened and closed then turning on. Great, feeding time for him.

"It doesn't have a return adress or a name," Michael said, sounding a little weary.

"Open it for me?" I questioned, putting my feet up on the couch.

"No way. Your package."

"But if it's something that pops out, it can hurt me! You're a vampire, you do it!"

"Fine." I heard the ripping of tape and the box being opened. "It's a skimpy dress. Who are you showing off for?" he asked, and I could hear a smirk in his question.

"NO ONE!" I screamed into the phone, making myself wince. I saw Myrnin with his cup of blood coming from the kitchen and I slammed my phone shut. "I need to go, Myrnin. I have some stuff to do at home." I stood up and leaned closer, kissing his cheek softly. "I love you, Myrnin," I whispered with a smile.

He smiled back and kissed my forehead. "And I love you, little Claire."

We parted ways and I ran out of the lab. A smile landed on my face as I waved at Gramma Day sitting in her rocking chair. She waved back, but didn't say anything. A few corners left to turn onto before I'd get to the Glass house. I decided to stop and say hey to Eve at work and grab a coffee, but something stopped me as I was about to head in.

I turned around and gave a confused look to the male standing at the corner until I caught who it was. Jason Rosser. He smiled at me and waved me over. Who was I to say no to him? It had been a great while since he'd gotten into trouble with Amelie or Oliver. I went over to him and hugged him hard. "I never got to say thank you for saving my life," I said, smiling softly. He gave a shrug, but hugged me back nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, people, Im-the-fang-to-your-bang here, I hope you all enjoy this little insider to Jason's mind; I plan on writing a lot more Jason POV's, and maybe some Michael POV's, for this story and I hope you enjoy every single one. I also hope you all enjoy all the POV's that dearbelle is working hard on! She is a great writer, after all :D xx  
A very big thank you to those of you who have reviewed, alerted and favourite the story!

Jason's POV

The second Claire pulls back; I couldn't help but feel as though my arms were now empty. I don't know what it is, but lately I have been feeling…just feelings really. It's really strange and I can't quite place what this feeling is, all I know is that it happens when she is around. She being Claire.

"Where are you rushing off to in such a hurry?" I probe lightly as I look at her, I couldn't help but notice little things about her that I never noticed before. Her hair has this adorable soft looking flick to it, it just makes me want to entwine my fingers in it, and her eyes have this little twinkle that makes her look…dare I say…cute? Adorable in fact. Her skin is clear and looks just as soft as her hair; it took all my will power not to caress her cheek. Please let this God damn feeling pass by. I cannot stand it! I don't want her, if I do it is only for a fling, I would never want a relationship with her. Would I?

No! No, you don't want a relationship with her, you are a psychopath in her eyes, you don't mean anything to her so stop making her seem so important. She isn't. She's just another girl, one you might be able to persuade into bed, but that's about it.

"Michael just phoned, he said I got a package and it's a skimpy dress" she blushes lightly, making me chuckle awkwardly as I scratch my neck. I wonder how she would react if she knew I was the one to send it to her…  
"Maybe I could get a look of you in it?" I wink at her, Claire blushing even more as she shakes her head. She lets out a soft sigh before she looks up at me, her gaze meeting mine.

"I don't think so, Jase. Myrnin would go ballistic for one, and for two, we're not like that. We're just friends" ouch. I just got friend zoned. That's painful.

"Why are you even with him? He's bad for you, he's a psychotic person who has bit you and tried to kill you more times than I can count" I point out as I motion towards her neck where the scars of that bite are, Claire looking down as she places her hand over the scars; she gently rubs that area, almost as if the old bites are hurting her and she is trying to soothe the pain.

"He didn't mean to do that, he was ill. He's better now, he's had those pills. He's no more insane than you are; I'm probably safer with him than I am with you! And he's a Vampire" she hisses at me, making me hold my hands up in surrender. Is it bad that that comment kind of stung a little bit?

"Difference is he is naturally a psycho, he can flip at any point. I'm a trained psycho, I can control what I feel and I can control my actions. I just don't flip out like he does"

"That's why I'm so livid around you! Like you said, you can control your actions; you tried to purposefully kill me, whereas he did it by accident. He was ill, he couldn't help it. You could!" she shouts at me before turning around, blatantly ready to run off. But before she can even take one step, I grab hold of her wrist, pulling her back to my body where I look her dead on in the eyes, my arms wrapped firmly around her waist, her hands sprawled out on my chest.

"I'm sorry for that, Claire; I didn't mean to do any of that. I regret it, I'm sorry. Please don't just run off like that, I was only thinking of your safety. I'm sorry for intruding on your life" I tell her through a sigh; how is she making me like this? Usually I couldn't give a flying monkey about anyone and how they feel, or how I treat them, but her…she makes me different. I don't know whether to like that or not. I sigh again as I let her go; I take a step back where I take a deep breath, Claire watching me with a peculiar look.

"You better go; I've got a date to get to right now" I inform her before turning around and walking off, leaving Claire stood there, most likely gob-smacked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, dearbella here. I hope you enjoyed Im-the-fang-to-your-bang's last chapter. Also, if you guys want to check us out my twitter name is mousy_danvers and Im-the-fang-to-your-bang's is Jason_Rosser. Also look out of LordMyrnin, Eve_the_goth, Michael_Glass69, AdaLovesMyrnin, and FounderAmelie. We all love you and wish for you to check us out on twitter.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE, CLAIRE, JASON, OR MYRNIN. But I will tell you, Claire owns Jason's heart. 3**

Claire's POV

I watched Jason walk away, hands shoved into his pockets. He didn't even look back at me. I glared at his back, wondering what he was thinking. Could he tell I was falling for him? Is that why he threw that date in my face before walking home? I swallowed my pain and decided the mocha could wait. I needed to get home and dispose of that dress.

My phone buzzed with a text message and I pulled it out to inspect:

**Claire, darling:**

**Are you home yet? Why didn't you just use the portal? Why haven't you called yet? I know you're in trouble. What was the package? Darling, please call for me. Open the portal the second you get home. Do you understand me?**

**-Myrnin**

I rolled my eyes and sighed. He was so protective. Why the hell did he do this to me? I walked home quicker and glared at the door as I slammed it shut. "Welcome home," Michael called from the other room. I walked into the living room and glared at him, then looked at the open box on the table. He motioned to it and I walked over. I pulled out the dress and my cheeks went bright red. Who would send me lingerie? Or... Whatever this was. It was a mix between a party dress and lingerie. Satin, almost see-through, a creamy white. Was it Monica? That bitch.

I closed my eyes and looked at Michael. "I'm sorry for slamming the door. Thanks for the welcome. Where's Eve?" I whispered, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"She's still at work. Do you have any idea who sent this?" he asked and I just gave a shrug. He shrugged, too, then left for the kitchen. I grabbed the dress and my backpack, lugging it all up to my room. As soon as the door shut, I opened a portal and watched Myrnin step through.

"Why didn't you respond to my text, love?" he asked, watching me put all my things on my bed. I shrugged at him then opened my bag.

"I was talking to Jason when you texted." Wow, a lie. Smooth as silk. He grabbed my hips and pulled me against him, his chest to my back. I sighed and relaxed into his body.

"Little Claire, tell me what is wrong," he whispered into my ear, leaning down to kiss my neck gently. I gave a small whimper and turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"This dress. It was in the package," I murmured, gesturing to the dress on my bed with a tilt to my head. "And I don't know who sent it. Was it you?"

He shook his head and leaned down, kissing me so softly it felt like he wasn't even there. I moved closer and kissed him a little harder, trying to get him to know what I wanted. We'd been dating for two months, you would think we would be doing something!

His hands moved to my legs, picking me up and my legs were able to wrap around his waist. He moved my backpack to the floor, a loud thud hitting the floor. A small giggle escaped my lips as he laid me down, but kept kissing me. I thought, _Holy shit, we're going to have sex! Finally!_ My hands moved to his shirt, pulling open the first two buttons.

That's when he pulled away.

"Claire," he whispered for the umpteenth time. "It's dangerous. No." I felt hot tears fill my eyes, allowing the rejection to sink in like it always did. I turned my head into the sheets so he couldn't see the tears, but he'd seen them before and he kept my head in place, wiping them away with a swift motion. "I'm sorry, love. You know I hate making you cry."

"Then why won't you just make love to me?" I whispered, my voice breaking. "You know I love you."

"I know you do. I love you, too, but I don't want to hurt you." He picked me up and held me in a ball against his chest. "I'm so sorry, Claire." I shook my head and started sobbing into his chest, letting the tears come and go with their turn.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello, you wonderful readers. I'm-the-fang-to-your-bang is back again with yet another insightful view from our beloved Jason. You all know you love him ;) I certainly do…**

Jason's POV

I sigh as I throw my head back, my lips pursing out of pure boredom, my eyes following a fly that is fluttering above near the ceiling. Even that fly is more interesting than this date of mine. In fact, I don't even remember what her name is. She has done nothing but talk nonstop for the last ten minutes; I have just been humming to myself throughout all of this date so far, which she has taken as sign of me paying attention. What she doesn't realise is that my mind is on someone else, my thoughts belong to only one person. But that one person is taken. I don't even know why I feel like this, she isn't exactly anything special, I've lured many women into my bed, and I have had great sex with them as well. But with Claire…I don't know…there just seems to be this little feeling in me that wants more than just that. It really confuses me. And I don't like being confused.

"Jason, are you even listening to me?" she snaps at me, causing me to tear my gaze away from that entertaining fly back to her. I just don't understand it, she is a gorgeous and very sexy gal, and yet I can't bring myself to want her.

"Yeah, I'm listening, babe"

"Good, then you'll know _exactly_ what I want" she smirks as she stands up, my eyes following her as she moves her chair round so that she is sat next to me at the table, her lips kissing my neck tenderly as her hand travels down my chest towards my manhood. Oh, so that's how she wants to play.

"I think I can go along with this" I grab her chin with my fingers, pulling her face to mine where I kiss her softly, her hand pulling down my zip. I like how adventurous she is willing to be here, we're sat in the middle of a bar, and yet she is happy to go ahead and give me hand-job. Not that I'm complaining at all. I am quite willing to encourage her, especially if it means I can eliminate all thoughts of that petite, intelligent girl from my mind. A stupid guy like me has no chance with a girl like Claire; her IQ is probably twenty times larger than mine.  
"Tell me what you want, Jason" just as I open my mouth to describe _exactly_ what I want from her, my phone begins to ring from my pocket, making me groan as I reluctantly pull away from my date, my hand diving into my pocket.

I look at the screen to see Claire's name flashing there, I instantly answer it as I get up, completely blanking that chick who was sexing me up. I head outside, out of the way of everyone else.

"Claire?" I call into the phone, my ears being greeted by her soft sobs. I find that I hate hearing her cry, why is she crying? I just want to stop her from crying, it is such a sad sound that I find that it actually hurts me to hear her upset like this. Who the hell upset Claire?

"I need you, Jase. I need you" she sobs, causing my heart to race as I waste no time in starting to jog down the road, any thoughts I may have had of that chick now left behind.

"Claire, what happened? Where are you?" I probe as I come to the end of the street. There are several ways I can go from here, but I need to know exactly where she is. I need to get to her as soon as possible.

Almost as if God himself could feel Claire's emotions, the skies open up, blessing me with pelting rain. Great, so I'm chasing after a girl I will never get, and I'm going to get drenched whilst doing it. Just my fucking luck.  
"Myrnin and I just broke up" the fucking crazy Vamp? I've rushed off from a girl I could have had sex with, just so I can comfort a girl who has no interest in me, but I like her, however, she is grieving over her now ex-boyfriend. She should have just bought me a puppy and kicked it.

"Where are you though, Claire? I'll come over; I'll bring a film and a teddy. Anything you want," I try to soothe her. I could almost imagine Claire nodding on the other side of the phone.

"I'm at home. Can you bring over the Notebook? I love that film; maybe that will cheer me up. You will stay with me, won't you?" she sounds almost desperate to have me there. To keep me there. And I am thankful for her wanting me there; I don't think I would be able to leave her if she is as upset as she is now.

"I'll be right there, I will even work on my best jokes" I chuckle, Claire giggling through her tears on the other side of the phone. With a small smile on my lips I put the phone down, after telling Claire not to worry and that I would be there as soon as possible, I head towards the movie shop. I'm going to cheer her up, show her that she doesn't need him. Maybe I can show her that she needs me instead…

_Get yourself together, man! She's just another girl, stop with these God damn feelings._ I curse myself silently, but that still doesn't stop the thoughts of Claire that arise in my mind. I just want to make her smile; I want to show her that no matter what, I'll be there for her. But I can't help but wonder why I want to do this now. This time a couple months back, I couldn't have given a fuck about her, and yet now…now I seem to always be thinking about her. And then there is this feeling. What the heck is this feeling?

**R&R PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter... 5 now? Well, here is Claire's point of view. Gonna give the fang banger a chance to breath before she has to write again. Haha. Please review. Oh and thanks to the five reviewers that have been reading out roleplay. Don't forget to follow us on twitter: mousy_danvers and Jason_Rosser**

I sat on the couch, sobbing into a cushion. Why had I been so stupid? I had brought on the fight the minute I mentioned sex. Then Shane. Myrnin hated when I said something about Shane, and adding sex to Shane was always bad. But I didn't expect him to _just break up with me!_

I closed my eyes, willing Jason to hurry. I hadn't wanted to disturb Michael and Eve on their date, Amelie wouldn't have listened nor cared, and Same was in his own little world nowadays. So that left Jason, even though he was on a date with a girl I'd never even heard about.

A knock on the door sounded and I jumped up, excited to see him and happy to have comfort in my time of need. I threw open the door and my eyes immediately scanned from his hands up to his eyes. He had The Notebook in hand, a smile on his lips, and his eyes said "I want to help". I was so thankful.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he answered.

I smiled slightly and wiped at my eyes. "Thank you for coming."

"How could I stay away? Are you feeling better?" I nodded slightly, indicating I was only a little happier. He understood and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help hugging him back, starting to sob again into his chest. He stroked my back, whispering little nothings to make me feel better.

I pulled out of his embrace and we went to the couch, shutting the door behind him. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, hugging me so tight I thought I could break. He must have got my loss of breath against his neck a sign of my lack of air. "Why did he do it, Jason? I mean, we were just talking about our sex life and I mentioned one thing. It set him over the edge and he started throwing things... My room is destroyed... It'll take me days to clean it and repleace things."

"Shh. I'm here, Claire. Just forget about it, honey. It's all over," he cooed, kissing my hair and holding me close. I knew it really was, but why was I still so caught up about it? I needed the comfort, but it wasn't enough...

My lips pressed to his jawline, making him stiffen. What had I done? "Claire, just let it all out." My teeth found my bottom lip and I chewed it gently, wondering what had made him tense up like that. I tentatively kissed his chin, then under his earlobe. That earned a soft moan. I blushed a dark red. No boy had ever moaned because of me before.

"Jason," I whispered, sitting up straighter in his lap and swinging my leg over his hip. This was called... straddling? I had done it before to Myrnin. That's what he'd called it.

"Claire," he whimpered back at me as my lips found his earlobe, sucking it into my mouth and licking it slightly. He gasped sharply through his nose. I smiled and moved my lips to his, attacking his mouth with a hungry kiss. I needed this. This was the comfort I had sought by calling him. Jason's hands moved to the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. I allowed this. I needed this.

As he pulled my chest against his, I tried to pry away. "No," I whispered. "I want yours off, too." He didn't protest, taking his off and throwing it somewhere across the room. I kissed him again, pressing out lips together so hard my lips felt like they would bruise tomorrow. I didn't care, I just wanted him close. Hands against flesh, his hands trying to pry my bra clasp apart. I couldn't think about reason, couldn't think about how two hours ago I'd been broken up with and he'd probably been fucking a girl senseless.

Jealousy.

That's the feeling that fled through my gut right then as I thought about Jason touching a girl I'd never heard of.

Hate.

That's the feeling that soared through my viens at the thought of Myrnin screaming at me about Shane.

But that's also when the door swung open and a shocked Michael Glass was standing in the middle of the doorway, watching as my bra fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello there, you amazing readers! Thank you to all of those who have favourite, alerted and reviewed this story; dearbella and I booth appreciate it all greatly; please keep on reviewing if you love what you are getting!**

Michael's POV

The main thing I was looking forward to when I got home was being able to see and hold my beautiful Eve; I love her with all my heart. But returning home it would seem I was greeted by a completely different sight. Instead of being greeted by the gorgeous face of my fiancée, I was greeted by a psychopathic boy sat on my couch with Claire – who is like a little sister to me – sat on his lap. Her bra hitting the floor the second I walk in. I quickly spin around, if I was human I can guarantee I would be blushing right now, but that is a bonus to being a Vampire. We don't blush, or if we do, it is very unnoticeable.  
"Really, Claire?" I call out to her as I hear shuffling and rushed movements behind me, I could even hear the low grumble of Jason's annoyance.

"I am so sorry, Michael" she quickly apologises, I turn around to see that they are both decent, Claire stood there with a sorrowful look whereas Jason is sat on my couch with a smirk on his face.  
"I expected better of you, Claire. It was bad enough you were dating Myrnin before, but now you are cheating on one psychotic idiot with another psychotic idiot? Do you have any idea what trouble you are getting yourself into here? Why can't you date a normal guy, or at least a guy with some brains? I wish you were back with Shane to be honest, at least he took care of you and didn't have a past for killing people" I growl at her, tears welling in her eyes but I take no notice of her tears. She will not deter me off of my point. I will not stand around and let her ruin her life like this, she is making a huge mistake right here.

"I wasn't cheating, we broke up. Jason was comforting me…things just…they happened, Michael. I know my excuse sounds common and clichéd, but it's true! He was comforting me and I needed to feel wanted, he made me feel wanted…it just happened" her voice breaks at the end, but I still don't let my shield down. I refuse to back down from my point. She is smarter than this.  
"You," I point at Jason accusingly "get out of my house right now. If I see you anywhere near here again, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?" for answer all Jason does is roll his eyes at me as he jumps up from the couch, sending Claire a wink before pushing passed me and out of the house. Ignorant bastard.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Insinuating sex under my roof and engaging in such activities in the living room is unacceptable. If you had kept it in your bedroom, I might have been a little more understanding, but my God, Claire. Really? Jason Rosser? You have lost your mind" I genuinely didn't care that I was being cruel, she needs to hear this. She needs to think about what has happened and decide on what she wants to do, I don't mind who she dates, but she needs to actually stop and think about who she is going to date before she actually jumps that far. I personally don't want her anywhere near Jason, he is messed up in the head, he is psychotic and he has spent more time in prison than out, I am sure. He has never really been a little golden boy, at least, not according to Eve. She said he was okay, but always did have a bit of a bad streak in him.

"You can't tell me what to do, Michael! This is my life; therefore it is my choice what I do. I wanted to feel like somebody wanted me; Jason was here to do that. He has been nothing but sweet to me, he cares. He really does. But you are so fixated on the negatives about the old him, you don't see the positives in the new him. The new him is so sweet and kind; he is perfect and yet you judge him. People change, Michael, Jason is one of those people. So get your God damn facts straight and stop thinking that you are all powerful and knowing, you aren't! You are a sour little boy who won't let the past stay where it belongs – in the past!" she screams at me before running up the stairs, small sobs following behind her.

I sigh as I shake my head; I hate how much of an ** Claire can make me feel like. I am only trying to protect her; she is like my little sister. I just want what is best for her, but I can see my caring is unwanted. I should just leave her to it, she'll realise eventually that she has made the worst decision of her life; I just hope she doesn't get hurt in the progress of finding out…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my fine reading friends! Dearbella here! We're sorry we hadn't updated in forever before last chapter. It was the fang banger's idea. Anyways, if you're not following us on twitter, we still highly suggest it! Why read the story, just follow along with the roleplay!**

**We promise there is a lot of drama to come, especially after this chapter! Have fun and don't forget to review!**

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, completely stunned at myself. Not only had I kissed Jason Rosser, but I'd dry humped - hell, almost had sex with - him on the couch. Michael had walked in right as I took my bra off. I hadn't meant to let it go so far. I hadn't meant to kiss him in the first place. But... His lips... His skin... I shook my head and ran a finger over my lips. Oh, god. Just the memory of him kissing me, his mouth so hot and his hands so big... It turned me on more than it should have.

I didn't even think about how Eve had freaked when Michael told her. She didn't understand why I would want someone like Jason, but... He wasn't a psycho around me. He was sweet, caring... loveable. I wanted his loveable-ness.

I wanted to feel his fingers touching me, raising goose-flesh all along my skin where he touched. I wanted his lips to caress my own. I wanted his tongue on mine, showing me things Myrnin had never dared.

Myrnin.

The name rang out through my head. I couldn't believe what was going on. I had just broken up with Myrnin today, and I'd almost had sex with Jason... also today. Was I whore? I asked myself as I began walking back to my bedroom. Michael might say yes, Eve might say no. What did I say? Well, I was single when I made out with Jason, so no.

I felt a portal begin to open and I flung myself onto my bed, estatic. I couldn't wait to brag. The minute Myrnin stepped through the portal, he looked deep into my eyes and said the worst thing. "I am very deeply sorry, my dear Claire. I should not have fought with you this evening." I gaped at him. Why was he suddenly being nice? Why couldn't he be a dick about it? Well fuck. Now I was screwed.

"It's okay, Myrnin. I mean, couples fight, right?" I said and I immediately hugged him. No matter what I felt for Jason, I needed to be with Myrnin. He was the one thing - not really, but it's how I saw it - sane in my life. I loved him and I couldn't let him go so easilly.

His lips connected with mine and I smiled gently, closing my eyes as I kissed him back. His fingers found my neck and the hairs there. This was typical Myrnin. Hands fisted in my hair, my hands trying to get his shirt open so I could feel those amazing abs. Within a second, my back was on the bed and my shirt was being ripped from my body. We'd never started undressing me before. I was getting excited. My mind was reeling as I pushed his vest and shirt off his shoulders, pulling him even closer as I wrapped my legs tight around his waist. His lips left mine and they went to my neck. I was used to his soft bites and sucks and licks. I loved when he did this.

But it wasn't right today... And suddenly I felt a searing pain rip through my throat and my face paled.

I tried pushing him off of me, but he wouldn't get up. "Myrnin, stop... Myrnin, stop it! It hurts!" I kicked his stomach and he flew off me, growling. His lips were wet with my blood and I reached a hand up. A lot of blood was there, pouring from the two holes in my neck. I saw his fangs were smeared in red, as well. "You bit me," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

Sure, Myrnin had bit me before, but it had been an accident... This wasn't an accident... I could tell by the look on his face. "I am sorry, Claire. Truly, I am." I shook my head and walked to my closet, pulling a scarf from it and walking to the door. "Claire, please do not go. Let us talk about this. Please, darling."

"There's nothing to talk about, Myrnin. You bit me."

He grabbed something and threw it across the room, whatever it was shattered against the wall. "I didn't fucking mean to!" My eyes went wide as he cursed. Myrnin was not the person to cuss at anyone, especially not me. I watched his brown eyes go full-on, dark crimson red. "What are we doing, Claire? Is this how we should act? Break up, make out, scream and fight, stay broken up?" I could barely see with the tears in my eyes, but I made my move and ran from the door.

Myrnin was much smarter than me and he was in my way before I could get half-way down the hallway. I started screaming at him. "You can't do this every time we try to get furthur with our relationship! I don't want to break up and keep fighting! I just want you!" I cried, the tears falling down my cheeks. I pushed at his chest, moving past him into Shane's room. "Why can't you see that's all I want?"

Myrnin was stalking right behind me, pushing things around in Shane's bedroom to fuck it all up. He grabbed a silver tipped stake and threw it to me. I caught it in my hands and looked up at him, confused. "Kill me if you are so tired of the fighting," he whispered.

I threw it back at him. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Maybe I will, then." He pointed the stake at his heart and slowly began to push it into his chest, wincing as he did.

I glared and reached into one of the drawers in Shane's dresser, pulling his gun out. "If you do it, I'll shoot." He didn't stop so I put it to my temple. "Myrnin, I'm serious." The stake finally punctured his skin and I pulled the trigger.

I told him I was serious.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello there lovely readers, Im-the-fang-to-your-bang here ready to give you another chapter. I apologise for it being so late but I have had a lot on my plate, but your fix is now here! So enjoy.**

**Myrnin's POV **

"Claire!" I roar as I throw the stake to the side, not even stopping to indulge myself in the searing pain, my focus only on one thing now. I quickly rush to her, my intentions very clear. She has already lost so much blood, she is literally surrounded in it, but there is enough spark and blood left in her for this to work. I gently pull her onto my lap, my fangs popping out where I sink them into her soft skin. I eagerly drink and suck at her blood until I have decided I have taken enough, by this time her heartbeat is faint. She is almost gone. I crunch into my wrist before pressing it against her lips, my spare hand rubbing the front of her throat, encouraging her to swallow the blood as it flows into her mouth.

"Please, my beauty, please…" I murmur, my forehead resting against hers just as her heartbeat suddenly…stops. Gone. I violently begin to shake her, my desperation increasing as I re-bite into my wrist and shove it back against her lips. "Come on, I need you to live, Claire. You are my everything. Wyf dy garu di." I murmur remorsefully against her lips after I have removed my wrist. I rest my forehead against hers as tears begin to well in my eyes. I cannot lose her. Almost as if some God above had heard my prayer, I begin to sense something in her, something…alive. Well, in a manner of speaking that is.

I pull back; my eyes glistening with hope as I take her in, Claire gently twitching in my arms before her eyes suddenly shoot open. Her once beautiful brown eyes are now flaring a bright red colour; she is now starved of breath, even though breathing is not necessary to us Vampires. "Calm down, dear one. I am here. Just relax." I soothe her, one of my arms holding her tight so she does not rush off, my other hand stroking through her hair, trying to establish that connection between Maker and Child. I have created a little Vampire of my own, it is just very fortunate that it is my dear one who got the privilege. Scratch that, I feel privileged that it was someone who I loved deeply that I got to turn.

"M…M-Myrnin?" Claire whispers, the red tint to her eyes dying down slowly, she is hungry. I need to get her fed. "Yes, my sweet one, I am here. Come, we must let you feed." I stand up, bringing Claire up with me, my hand wrapped tightly around hers where I rush her out of the house and onto the streets. I think it is time for a good old hunting.

**Jason's POV**

After that little steamy session with one supposedly Miss 'Innocent' Claire, I found myself sat in my usual bar, a huge grin on my face as I nurse my cola. I cannot stop thinking about it. The way her lips felt hot against mine, the way they fit against mine like they were meant to be there, just like a jigsaw piece belong attached to another jigsaw piece; just the way her smooth skinned body pressed against mine in desperate want. Desperate _need_. Even her breasts were a sight. They were perfect; they were round and plump and fit perfectly in my hands. Almost as if they were made for me. I can just remember how her nipples hardened, how they pressed against my palms like hard pebbles through her thin bra. I can remember how fresh, perky and pink they were. God, I want them in my mouth. I want her. I wanted nothing more than for it too have gone further, for me to have had her naked and writhing under my body, _begging me_ to fuck her.

My cock twitched achingly at just the thought. I couldn't help but feel excited at just the thought we could connect like that again, but if it does happen again I plan on it going so much further. I want my hard dick to pound her wet pussy. God, she was wet. I could feel it through her jeans. She wanted me, she wanted me bad and that thought alone made me feel cocky. Much cockier than usual. Almost smug in some ways, I guess. "Jase, there you are." Cindy purrs as she slides onto my lap, completely ignoring the vacant chair beside me. I must be a very lucky boy today.

"Yeah, here I am." I smirk at her, her arms wrapping around my neck as she straddles me, her already short skirt sliding up her legs a bit, allowing my eyes to dart up her skirt where I see what would appear to be a lacy, barely there, thong. fuck me. "I was wondering if you were free tonight." She runs her finger down my chest, her teeth nipping at my earlobe before she kisses down my neck. But despite her best efforts I can't help but notice how she isn't Claire. How when she kisses me and straddles me it feels so wrong. Even her kisses are not pleasing. When Claire kissed that spot just under my ear I moaned for her, she had this pull over me. Cindy, however, doesn't have that.

"And what if I am?" "Well, you left me earlier after that call. I think you owe me." She bites her lower lip as her eyes scan the bar, once she has decided it is clear she strokes my crotch, making me groan. My dick is already so hard and aching for Claire. Because of Claire. "Hmm," I run my hands down her figure until they rest on her waist, but I still cannot help but notice that she isn't Claire "why don't I walk you home?" And I meant just that. I just want to walk her home and then I'll make some excuse and go. I won't fuck her. The only woman I want on my cock is my Claire. Only her pussy will satisfy the need of my hungry dick.

"Sounds good, baby." She places a quick, none expectant kiss on my lips before climbing off of my lap, her hand grabbing mine where she practically drags me out of the bar. She really is eager, shame I'm going to disappoint her. When we get outside we start to walk down the street, taking the path that has become far too familiar to me. I was still in my fantasy land about my heated session with Claire when I spotted her, causing me to do a double take when I see a scene that not only angers me, but pisses me off as well as upsets me as well. There she is, stood there under the streetlight, her lips all over Myrnin's as he holds her close. But the bit that really gets to me is when I spot the red smears along both their mouths, cheeks and clothes. Oh, God, no…

Almost as if to tear me apart even more she turns slightly as she pulls back from Myrnin, her new fangs flashing under the light. I could feel my fists clenching, causing Cindy to whimper in pain beside me, causing me to snap back into reality as I give her my attention. "I'm sorry, babes, I was…in my own world." I tell her before pulling her hand up to my mouth where I kiss it gently, my eyes darting to the side where I catch Claire staring at me as Myrnin rattles on about something. I couldn't help how I let my fury and jealousy over take me.

"You got condoms?"

"Jase, you know me. I have a huge box full of them for your not so little visits down there."

"Good, we're going to need a lot of them." I smirk at her before pressing her up against the wall, my lips attaching to hers, her moans falling into my mouth as I rub my bulge against her pussy. I want her all worked up for me.

"God, Jase." She moans as she grabs my hand, slowly leading it up her thigh, my gaze briefly meeting Claire's angered one as Cindy kisses down my neck. Good, now she knows how I feel.

I shake my head at her before grabbing Cindy's hand where I lead her down the street. I throw Claire a smug smirk before I round the corner, leaving Claire there feeling flabbergasted no doubt. That night I fucked Cindy senseless numerous times out of pure anger and jealousy.

**AN: "Wyf dy garu di." Means "I love you".**


	9. Chapter 9

**FINALLY! I know, you've all been waiting for me to post this. I'm sorry it's been so long. A lot of bad stuff happened to me in real life, so now here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

Seeing Jason with that whore made me so mad. I wanted to punch that bitch's nose in her skull, then drain her dry. But with Myrnin kissing on my neck and the blood on his lips smearing and staining my skin, I didn't know what I could do. Jesus, I wanted him so badly. As our bodies moved together, I didn't know if I could ever stop. But I didn't have to because just like when I was human, Myrnin stopped for me.

"Love, we musn't," he whispered.

"Myrnin, please. Just do this. There's no way you'll hurt me now," I moaned against his cheek, moving over to kiss him again and again. He set me back on the ground and shook his head.

"No, love," he whispered once more as he pushed my hands away. I growled and pushed away, wiping my mouth off. "Claire, love, please wait..." he whispered as he grabbed my arm. I growled again and turned on him, baring my teeth in anger.

"No, Myrnin! Get off me! Leave me alone!" I growled. I ran as fast as I could with my new vampiric speed. My vision blurred with what I thought were tears, knowing they were when a hot liquid hit my cheeks. My body shook with anger at Myrnin and jealousy of Jason and that _bitch_ all over him. I hated this. I wasn't in love with Myrnin anymore, I could tell. I was falling fast and hard for Jason Rosser and that scared me until my bones were shaking and I just fell on the pavement.

I brought my legs up to my chest and thought long and hard about exactly what I was doing here...

I had to think of the good and bad things about Jason and Myrnin. There were so many things and I just couldn't sort them all out in my brain. It hurt to think of myself losing Myrnin, but it also hurt knowing I was in love with Jason and he was probably off fucking some slut right now. _That _slut.

_Think, Claire, think! _I screamed at myself, slapping my head suddenly. I sighed and looked down at the pavement beneath me and decided to make the list in my head.

Jason Rosser  
Just the name gave me goose bumps  
He was such a great kisser...  
He was so sweet to me  
His eyes... I could see his soul through them  
I seriously believed he was in love with me... He had to have been...

Myrnin Conwy  
He was the first man I ever loved, really  
So good to me  
He was my sire...

That's all I could think of. _Seriously, Claire?! That's it?! _I sighed and closed my eyes again, rubbing my temples. That was it.

I was choosing Jason.

* * *

I bit my lip and looked down at my hands as I debated what I was doing. With a gulp, I brought my hand up to the door and knocked lightly. I felt a sharp burn and moved quickly out of the sunlight that was edging closer to the door I was pushed against. I banged on the door again and finally felt it open, a wide smile on my lips.

Jason's scent immediately hit my nose and I groaned inwardly at the blood I smelled. I looked at his beautiful face, those blue eyes, that shaggy hair that flopped just right in his face so his eyes were still shining, but covering his nose and forehead in an emo style. His lips... God his lips... They were parted and moving and I... Wait, moving? I shook my head.

"What?" I asked, pushing on the barrier that kept me out.

"I said what the fuck are you doing here?" he repeated and eyed me suspiciously. "Claire, you're a vampire... What the hell?"

"Okay, I'm here because I need to talk to you. If you let me in, I'll explain why I'm a vampire." He gave me a skeptic look before moving to the side and nodding, indicating my invitation inside. I pushed past the barrier and sighed thankfully. "So I'm a vampire. Uhm... Me and Myrnin got into a fight yesterday... He put a stake to his heart and I was going to kill myself with a gun."

Jason's eyebrow's rose. "A gun?" he whispered.

"Yeah. I shot myself in the temple. And he turned me into a vampire because I was dead and he didn't want to let me die..."

I looked down at my hands before feeling Jason's own hands on my shoulders. "Look at me," he whispered. I did so, looking up into his blue eyes, feeling myself melt in them.

"I'm in love with you," I suddenly blurted.

He smiled. "Good. I'm in love with you, too."

**And a cliff hanger. Don't forget to review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello, you amazing readers, I'm-the-fang-to-your-bang here and here is the first of what I am sure won't be the last chapter full of lemons. ;D**

**Jason's POV**

"Oh, Jason," Claire moans as I kiss down her neck, her delicious perfume invading my nostrils, making me growl as I feel my erection push against my jeans. Only Claire can make me feel like this, all hot, horny and erect, ready to have her drenched pussy engulfing my thick dick. Just the thought makes my cock twitch, but before I can delve into her honey centre, I want to warm her up a bit, show her how I am talented in more than just one section of the sexual side of life. I easily manage to slide her shirt over her head, my hand unclasping her bra with complete ease where I slide it down her arms. I quickly discard it onto the floor, my lips pressing a heated kiss onto her mouth as my hands cup her pale golden cleavage.

I rub my thumbs over her nipples, the buds becoming hard under my touch while I slide my tongue into her mouth; Claire accepting it eagerly as her tongue gently meets mine. Even I couldn't miss the small spark there, but I choose to ignore it when I feel Claire's hands undo my jeans. I pull back and grin at her; I stand up, allowing Claire to push my jeans and boxers passed my hips where they fall to the floor; I step out of them where I kick them to the side. She gasps the second she spots my hard manhood waiting for her, her eyes widening as she stutters. I smirk. "Just lay back and let me make you feel good," I murmur while tugging her jeans and panties down her legs, Claire's unnecessary – seeing as she is a Vamp – breaths coming hard and fast.

I kiss her inner thigh, Claire slinging her head back where she moans out loud while I kiss my way towards her dripping centre. The second I get there I press my tongue to her clit, making her gasp before she whimpers. I know Claire is no virgin, I know she and Shane did have sex, he used to brag about it all the time, but I am going to treat her like a virgin, because, in my eyes, she is a virgin. She has never had sex with someone with a proper sized dick before, that and she is probably only a non-virgin for the first two inches. I couldn't help chuckling at my own inner joke. "W-why are you laughing?" Claire stares down at me with worry; I smile at her reassuringly as I push two fingers into her, Claire moaning my name. I love hearing my name on her lips.

"Shhh," I hum to her, my tongue licking at her clit, her back arching while I push my fingers deep inside of her. I need to make this quick, my poor cock is aching to be inside of her, I have waited for this moment for so long. I have always wanted to bury myself deep inside of her, I have dreamt about fucking her until she came everywhere, and now is my chance and I plan on making it an unforgettable experience, one which she will be begging me to repeat sooner rather than later. I pump into her a few times before I pull my fingers out of her, Claire growling in protest. I lean up and kiss her tenderly, showing her that she will get what she wants very soon. With that I push the folds of her pussy open, my tongue licking up her slit before I push my tongue into her, Claire screaming out my name as her walls spasm around my tongue, her womanly juices pouring out of her where I eagerly lick it all up.

It would seem Claire was very horny before for her to come so easily with just the power of my tongue and fingers. Just wait until she has my dick inside of her. While her body shakes with the aftermath of her first orgasm, I kiss my way back up her body until my lips attach to hers, Claire's legs wrapping around my waist eagerly as she holds my head in place, her tongue invading my mouth this time, but it is a welcome invasion. "Please, Jason, fuck me," She begs, her hand going down between us where she grips my dick and lines me up with her opening, I grin against her lips as I push into her, both of us groaning at the sudden sensation. This truly is fucking amazing.

"You know, I usually hate you Vamps, but if it means we get to fuck like rabbits without a condom, I'm all for it," I half joke as I start to thrust into her, making sure to hit her special spot as I do so. "Jason!" Claire moans out against my mouth, I couldn't help but smirk at her as I speed up my thrusting into her wet flower, she is drenched, no need for lubrication when working with this woman. "You're so wet, Claire, so tight," I groan against her neck as I nip at the skin there. "Only for you, only for you," She pants before forcefully turning us over so that I am laid on the couch, her now on top where she easily takes over, her hips rocking against mine. I watch in amazement as she grasps her right breast with her right hand vehemently, her hand fondling with the cleavage while her free hand travels down her body, her finger quickly making work of her clit.

"Oh, shit," I breath, the sight before me only turning me on even more as I start to thrust up into her, just as she begins to bounce on my cock. We carry on like that for a few more moments until she comes again, her body shaking with her release. I thrust up into her a few more times until I finally reach my end, my own come blasting into her, making me sigh in relief. "Fuck me, Claire," I groan happily as she collapses on top of me, my arms wrapping around her, my dick still nestled inside of her. "Just did," She hums happily with a cheeky smile. "I think you will find I fucked you," I smirk, Claire hitting my chest playfully, I chuckle, but my laughter soon dies down when I spot her fangs. They're extended.

"Um…I…are…" I stare at them, all words seeming to disappear from my vocabulary. "What's wrong, Jase?" Claire lifts herself up more to look at me; I shake my head, still unsure of how to phrase what I want to say. I mean, come on, she is staring at me and her fangs are right there in front of me. How am I supposed to react to that? I frown. She stares at me before her eyes widen, her hand moving to her mouth, within seconds she is jumping off of me where she begins to gather up her clothes that have been scattered along the floor. "Claire, wait," I grab her wrist, her gaze shooting at me but I hold my ground. I gently pull her onto my lap, my hand yanking the clothes out of hers, her obviously allowing this. She could quite easily have stopped me.

"You…my fangs…"

"Claire, they don't bother me, honestly, it was just…a shock really. I've always known you to be this innocent little girl, but now look at you. I have seen a whole different side to you," I murmur, my fingers running through her hair. "How do you see me now?"

"As this not-so-innocent Vampire woman who knows her way around a man's cock," I bark out a serious laugh with a smirk, a small blush appearing on her face. I'm amazed she can even blush; I didn't think Vamps could blush.

"You haven't seen the worst of it yet," She whispers before she touches her lips to mine gently, her teeth biting on my lower lip lightly, making me growl at her. "Nothing bad about what I've witnessed," I help her spin on my lap so she is straddling me, her pussy open and bare to my gaze and busy fingers, but before I can even reach her core she grabs my hand, this sexy glint in her eyes. She kisses me again, her lips moving to my neck where she scrapes her pointed fangs down my neck, making me groan. "I think it's my turn to show you pleasure," She wraps her hand around my half hard dick, but the second her cold hand touches my burning skin, it suddenly jumps to life in her hand, Claire grinning at me. I think she enjoys having power over my body.

"Don't play with fire," I breathe. "Don't worry, I'll put it out," She climbs off of my lap where she kneels between my legs; I stare at her as she licks up my shaft before taking me into her mouth. I close my eyes, allowing myself to indulge in the delicious pleasure she is giving me. God she knows just how to work her mouth. "Oh, shit, Claire…" I moan, my hands gripping her hair tightly, holding her in place as she bobs her head on and off of my dick, her taking me by surprise when she deep throats me. Holy shit! I gasp for air, suddenly feeling like there is no oxygen in the room when I feel her tongue wrap around my tip, I moan even more as I start to thrust up into her mouth eagerly.

She hums around my manhood, the vibrations going straight through me, causing me to leap over the edge as I yell out her name, my come shooting into her mouth. "Oh, wow," I murmur. I stare down at Claire lazily as I watch her lick up all of my come. It would seem Miss Innocent Claire is a swallower. I pull her up and back onto my lap where I kiss her deeply. "How do you feel about spending the day here? Allowing me to pummel your pussy and make you come over and over again, making you scream until your lungs hurt," I bite her earlobe softly. "God, yes. I love you, Jason," She clings to me in a tight hug, my lips moving against hers in a loving, yet heated, kiss. I never thought I would love anyone, I never imagined I would let myself love someone, yet here I am.

I've fallen in love with Claire Danvers.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Diary,_

_I told Jason about my being a vampire. It went perfectly well, especially since he hates vampires. We made love... We're _in_ love. It's such an amazing feeling, being so close to him. I may not be able to leave the apartment he currently resides in because of the sunlight, but during the night when he's off work, we're always together. I honestly think I want to spend the rest of my eternal life with him. There's just one problem... He's human._

I read through the passage before looking up at my boyfriend, Jason _fucking_ Rosser. How the hell did I get this man? How? And why? I mean, I'm not complaining. He's so sweet for a man I once thought was pyschotic. And he's perfect. Perfect for me. I love him with everything I have in me. I didn't know I'd be so happy just being close to him.

I want to ask him if he'll change to be with me forever. I hope with everything in me he'll say yes.

"Claire?" Jason suddenly says, bringing my attention back up to him. I smile and tilt my head to the side. "Do you wanna do something?" He slowly scoots toward me, putting a hand on my thigh and I know what he wants.

"Didn't we just have sex about an hour ago?" I ask, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Yeah, but... You know me..." I laugh and jump on his lap, kissing on his neck and sucking on his earlobe. He groans and I inhale deeply, enjoying his scent and the beautiful skin of his neck. I can feel his julgar throbbing against my lips and his already hard dick pushing against my jeans through his own.

"Jason..." I moan as I begin sucking on his neck, scraping my extended fangs on his skin. I lick them and groan. "I want to taste you," I whisper in his ear. He hesitates, I know from his stopping hands. "Please..."

"Yes. Drink from me," he whispers back and he begins unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down. I begin doing the same with him as I bite into his neck, missing the jugular on purpose. I don't want to kill him. He groans and winces a bit, making me pull away. "No, don't stop. It's okay. Drink, Claire," he breaths as he slides into me.

I moan loudly before going back and attacking the wound I'd just given him, sucking hard and swallowing every drop of blood I get in my mouth. I can feel his hips moving, thrusting into me as I drink from him. Obviously, from his moaning... he likes it. And so do I. I moan louder as I suck more, enjoying the pleasure of his big cock inside me as I feed myself. He grips my hair and pulls me off him, but crushes our lips together in a heated kiss. I begin moving my hips, doing the work for him, but he won't have it. He suddenly spins us around on the couch and pulls away from the kiss, showing off his neck for me to dig in once more. I do, moaning and screaming as he begins pummeling my pussy.

God it feels so good.

"Jason!" I cry as I pull away again. I can feel the climax of my orgasm rising inside me. "Oh god! Jason, I'm gonna cum!" I scream.

"Me, too," he moans just as I feel him explode inside me. I cum as well, screaming into ecasty. As he pulls out, I lean closer and lick his neck before seductively licking my lips at him.

"You taste good," I say, giggling despite my overactive sex drive. He chuckles and pulls his pants up before sitting on the couch beside me.

"If you ever drink from another man, you'd better have a good fucking reason," he growls possesively. I smirk and nod before pulling my own pants up and laying my head on his lap, my legs dangling off the arm of the couch.

"I love you," I whisper, bringing his hand up to my lips before kissing it.

"And I love you," he answers.

"Jason... Will you turn for me?"

"That depends," he says as he strokes my hair. I close my eyes and purr softly. "Will you marry me?"

My eyes fly open and in two seconds, I'm across the room with wide eyes and my whole body shaking. "WHAT?!"

"I said will you marry me?" he repeats, his face beginning to contort into the emotions of regret and rejection.

With my whole body still convulsing from confusion and my eyes still wide, I scream, "YES!"


	12. Authors Note (dearbella)

**Hey, guys. DearBella here.**

**I know you all waited so long for the last chapter and I'm personally sorry it took me so long to update...**

**However, I just recently (last night) got into a car accident. I've already told the fang banger and everyone on our roleplay that follows us. I think my roleplaying will be put on hold until I can get over the shock and the idea that I owe my mom a new car and she has to get rides to work now.**

**The car accident wasn't my fault, because the other person was high. I'm not saying thank god, but yeah.**

**My little sister and best friend were in the car, as well.**

**Both got out with minor bruising.**

**I came out with a head injury, two busted up knees, and a broken thumb.**

**I didn't wear a seat belt.**

**For those of our reader out there in the USA or anywhere that has cars, wear your seat belt.**

**The seat belt saved my friend's life. If I had been where she was, I would be dead today.**

**Sorry for wasting your time, making you think there was another new chapter.**

**But I won't be updating any time soon.**

**I'm going to give the fang banger my information to my account and she can update for you guys almost everyday if she wants to.**

**I love you all and I know she does, too.**

**God bless.**


End file.
